


The Goblin King Cometh

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Fest, Cheese, Crossover, HP: EWE, Intentional Mis-quoting, Labyrinth References, M/M, Messing with all the canon, Painfully cute toddler, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: The Goblin King is real and he's Draco Malfoy. Can Harry figure out what he really wants in time to save his godson? Not everything is as it was in the films but Harry has the help of some old friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old one of mine that I've just realised got missed when I started crossposting to AO3. It was written for bottom_draco's Adaptations Fest 2013 on LJ.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/3439.html)

_"Give me the child."_

Harry did his best to take his eyes off of David Bowie's crotch, a feat he had been trying to achieve every time he was on screen for just short of an hour and a half. Harry wasn't sure if they were jodhpurs or leggings or what Bowie had potentially stuffed them with, but the result was mesmerising – the man was clearly hung.

_"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"_

Teddy jumped as Bowie shouted back his retort to the young girl and Harry instinctively tightened his arm around the boy's shoulders, smiling down at him reassuringly. It had been hard at first, Teddy had not stopped with 'Nanny doesn't do it like that,' and 'Nanny buys _that_ one' but eventually he had settled into the flat and Harry had settled into his new role as guardian of a metamorphing four-year-old. Well, almost.

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours and my —"_

Of course, Teddy didn't really understand why he had to live with Harry, he was just too young. He missed Andromeda and he let Harry know it. These days were the worst, when the Muggle treatments had really taken their toll on his grandmother to the extent where she had to cancel having him for the weekend. Teddy had so much loss in his short little life, but at least the loss was for a cause up until now. To be losing his only remaining family to cancer was just taking the piss.

That's why Harry had agreed to adopt him. He was only twenty-one, but he knew that after Andromeda he was the only one that boy had except for a great-aunt and second cousin who would neither want nor accept him. A metamorphmagus son of two half-bloods, one of whom was also a werewolf, being forced into a pureblood household was likely to be about as successful as Harry's own upbringing had been. Admittedly, the whole thing had happened a lot faster than Harry anticipated, but he knew that Dromeda was right. Teddy was better off getting used to life with Harry before he was forced into life without the only mother figure he had ever known.

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say – and I will be your slave."_

Suddenly, at twenty-one, Harry Potter was a single parent with no social life.

_"My kingdom is great... My kingdom is great... You have no power over me!"_

Not that he really cared right now. Teddy was about to go through hell, even though the four-year-old didn't know it and Harry needed to be there for him, one hundred percent. It wouldn't be easy, but he owed it to Remus. To Dad, Sirius, Tonks... everyone.

_"I need you, Hoggle."_

Harry carefully disentangled Teddy from his arm and went to the kitchen to fetch the customary bedtime glass of water. It was always untouched in the morning but it was nevertheless essential for getting Teddy settled.

_"I say, does anyone want to play Scrabble?"_

Harry came back in as the credits began to roll. "Come on then, squirt, time for bed before I call the Goblin King to come and get you!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Teddy shouted as he jumped up and down on the settee, his hair luminous yellow with excitement. "I can go and play with the goblins!" Harry chuckled, catching Teddy with ease as he launched himself from the sofa. "Giddyap Ambroshus, take me to the castle, ol' chap!"

"You cheeky little goblin babe, I'll dip you in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" He tipped the youngster upside down and carried him into his bedroom.

"Then I won't have to have any more baths 'cause I'll be stinky forever anyways!"

"Good thinking; maybe you _should_ be a crafty goblin babe."

"Say it, say it, Harry!"

Harry righted Teddy and held him up so they were nose to nose, his godson giggling constantly. "I wish that the goblins would come and take you away," he thrust Teddy up at arm's length dramatically, "right now!" Teddy was still giggling as Harry laid him in his racing car bed.

"Love you, Harry." Teddy yawned as he sat up for a good night kiss, his hair now a sleepy bluish grey.

"I love you too, goblin." He replied as he leant down to oblige. He turned the lights out as he was closing the door, but just as it was about to click shut Harry saw a faint flash of light from inside the room. Hastily grabbing his wand from his jeans pocket, he slowly opened the door. "Teddy?" Harry knew he couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly. He edged into the room carefully, keeping his back to the wall. Silently, he lit the room and froze at the sight of an empty bed and the curtains blowing in the wind from the now open window. Before Harry could think, a snowy owl flew in and circled the room silently. Harry's heart leapt into his throat, as it always did. The owl swooped to land between Harry and the window, yet it wasn't clawed talons that met the carpet. Harry looked up the black boots to where, at the knee, they met black leggings and lashings of black fabric hanging from the man's shirt bottom and cuffs. A black cloak with a sparkling blue lining rose up to a stiff collar framing the man's head and curling in points behind him. The white-blond hair was long and full, beautifully framing a dreadfully familiar pale, pointed face and wearing his customary smirk. Harry was dumbfounded.

"Hello, Harry."

"Malfoy?" Harry spoke quietly, awestruck with disbelief but his urgency to check on his godson quickly restored his senses. "What the fuck..." (well, almost) "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Draco drew himself up, hands on his hips and scowled. "The wardrobe comes with the position. Anyway, what do you know about fashion, Potter?" He looked Harry up and down judgmentally. Seeing as it was Friday night and he'd spent it in with Teddy, Harry had opted for comfort. He still wore his jeans from work but had swapped his stiff, hex-reducing t-shirt for a white, button-up night shirt which almost fell to his knees.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry was tired. His shoulders were slumped and he was dark under the eyes. Draco was stunned; he hadn't anticipated Harry looking so grown up, so _old_.

"What has that little boy done to you, Harry? You've only been playing Daddy for six months and you're already wasting away." He sounded sad, pity obvious in his eyes. Harry couldn't stand that look. That look was the reason he kept telling Ron and Hermione he was busy.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." He spat the words at him. "Take your concealment charms off Teddy and get the hell out of my flat before I do something I'll _really_ enjoy." He turned for the door.

"He's not here, Harry." Draco sounded bored, as if his statement was of no real importance.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Harry rounded on the flamboyantly dressed blond, who now towered above him thanks to his boots and Tina Turner hairstyle. "Where the fuck is he?"

"You know very well where he is."

Harry stepped heavily towards him, an accusing finger jabbing towards Draco. "I don't know who you think you are, flying through my godson's window—"

"Who I think I am?" The flash of anger in Draco's eyes caused Harry to take a pace back. "I'm _him_ you prat; I'm the fucking Goblin King!"

They glared at each other in silence until Harry sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I haven't got time for your games."

"Fine, then go back to your room, go to sleep and forget about the baby."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I honestly don't remember you being this dense. It's what I do. I'm the Goblin King."

"You're really convinced you're Jareth?" Harry raised both eyebrows.

"Don't be ridiculous." He could feel Draco's impatience. This was clearly not going as smoothly as he'd hoped. "Jareth Malfoy was my great great grandfather. The throne is passed down the male line. Seeing as Father is, shall we say—"

"Imprisoned—"

"— _Unavailable_... the burden falls to me."

"Prove it."

Draco wandlessly and wordlessly transfigured one of his bracelets into a snake, which he promptly threw at Harry. Harry simply caught the snake, spoke to it and laid it gently on the floor. It slithered quickly across to Draco, up one leg and into his sleeve. Draco writhed and squealed in a manner most unsuited to royalty before he shouted. " _Finite Incantatem_!" The now harmless jewellery dropped from his sleeve to the floor and Draco straightened the ruffles of his shirt, not quite looking Harry in the eye.

"So, you've proven you're a decent wizard who watches Muggle kids' films. What else you got?"

"Why do you always have to be such hard work?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"Why do you always have to be such a bell-end?"

"Mature, Harry, real mature."

"Coming from the _Goblin King_?"

"Just look out the bloody window," he snapped, his arms folded and bottom lip jutting into the typical pout of a spoilt pure-blood.

Harry stepped cautiously around Draco to the window. As far as he could see, a hazy orange mass of walls trailed every way, with a stone structure nestled within, somewhere in the distance. "Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City? How the fuck did the Labyrinth get in my back garden?" It was a dream. It had to be a dream. This is what happened when you mixed Ben & Jerry's Phish Food with creepy eighties kids' films after eight o'clock in the evening.

"Turn back, Harry. Turn back before it's too late."

Harry turned to face Draco and realised they were no longer in his flat. They were on top of a large, flat, dusky orange rock with only a dead tree and some dry grass here and there. "Even if I wanted to, how am I supposed to turn back? Show me the way, will you?" Harry had no intention of leaving without Teddy, but he knew Draco would be counting on that. He wanted to catch him out.

"You're a wizard, you pillock. Apparate out."

"Apparate?" Harry couldn't help a hopeful look passing across his emerald gaze.

" _Out_ of the Labyrinth. You can't Apparate _through_ it, obviously," he jibed as Harry's hope turned to disappointment. "Any time you've had enough, you can just Apparate straight home." He narrowed his eyes as he smiled, watching Harry's features harden in determination.

"I got through the Triwizard maze. You really think I'm going to back away from this?"

"Of course not!" Draco scoffed. "I didn't go to all this effort to have you quit before you've even started." With a wave of his wand, a clock face appeared with 13 hours on it. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your godson becomes one of us... forever." Draco swirled his cloak about himself and Disapparated.

"Yes, very dramatic, thanks for that!" Harry shouted at where Draco had been. Harry turned back towards the Labyrinth. It wasn't as big as the maze had been but Harry was cautious about what Draco had planned for him. He laid his wand flat on his palm. " _Point me_." The wand wobbled slightly then pointed straight towards the castle. Suspicious, but knowing that it was all he had to go on, Harry walked down the slope of the rock towards even ground.

When he arrived at the wall, there were no obvious doors in either direction and no grumpy yet helpful dwarves waiting around. Harry picked a direction and started wandering along the wall, keeping a hand on it as he went. After ten minutes, Harry violently kicked a rock, sending it flying and sat on the dusty ground. There _had_ to be an entrance somewhere and, even if it was hidden, he should have felt it as he walked along.

He leant back onto the wall and found himself laying flat on his back with a piece of wall floating above him. He sat up and turned around, examining the strange section. As Harry had suspected, this particular part of the wall had a hole in it but was disguised to look complete. What Harry hadn't anticipated was that the entrance was below shoulder height – he had to get onto his knees to shuffle through it. Okay, so he was finally inside the Labyrinth, but the walls all looked the same. He couldn't walk around prodding every square inch of the place, not with only thirteen hours at his disposal. A thought occurred to Harry then. He didn't hold out much hope, but anything was worth trying once.

"KREACHER!"

He heard his own voice echo back to him along the winding paths, followed by a small _pop_. "Yes, Master?" A croaky voice from behind him sounded.

"Kreacher, where are we?"

Kreacher narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, contemplating his master's words. "Master and Kreacher appear to be in a maze, Sir."

"Yes, but where is the maze? Which country is the maze in?"

"Kreacher cannot answer Master's question, sir. Kreacher does not know." The wrinkly elf shook his head sadly.

Harry was trying not to show his frustration. He needed Kreacher's help. "Kreacher, how did you get here without knowing where I was?"

"Kreacher does not need to know where Master is to find him. Kreacher thinks of his master and Apparates, following Master's magical signature."

"Do you know how to get through this Labyrinth to the castle?"

"If Kreacher may make a suggestion, Master could Apparate to the castle."

"I've been told that I can only Apparate out. I'm afraid that if I try to Apparate across the Labyrinth and there is magic blocking it, I'll end up back home and unable to get back here. They've got Teddy. I can't take that risk..." Harry paced, looking up and down the row. "But you might be able to." His face brightened. "Kreacher, teleport near to the Goblin City and try to find a path back to me, follow my signature on foot and remember the way. Stay hidden; some of the creatures here are likely to be dangerous." With a nod and another _pop_ , the elf Disapparated. "Well, no point standing around here." Realising he had just soliloquised, Harry internally berated himself as he silently moved further into the Labyrinth.

A little while on, Harry found two sticks which he ran along one wall (the wall he knew the castle lay far beyond) at different heights as he walked. Now and then, a stick would pass through a concealed opening and Harry would crawl or climb through the gap, stopping to cast the Four-Point spell again before carrying on. Eventually, the old, crumbling mud, straw and rock walls gave way to carved yellow sandstone. The paths were now paved with sandstone tiles instead of littered with roots, branches and rocks so the going was easier and the turns were no longer concealed. Harry couldn't work out what direction the sun was in, but it seemed brighter and hotter now. He undid the top few buttons of his nightshirt, wafting it around at the collar in an attempt to cool himself.

"Hot under the collar? HAHAHA."

Harry turned to what he knew had just been a blank wall. Standing there were two dwarves, each almost completely obscured by the shields they carried. They wore traditional goat-like masks, their long grey beards protruding from the bottom and adding to their goat-like appearance. The one on the left wore a red hat and had red-embellished inscriptions on his shield. The other's outfit was identical in blue and each blocked a doorway. Confused, Harry got on his knees and peered under the shield.

"Hey! What d'you think you're doing? How rude!" the red dwarf shouted indignantly, using his shield to protect his modesty.

"Sorry," Harry said, trying to stifle a smile as he rose to his feet. He stepped up to the blue dwarf as his scowl wasn't quite as malicious. "Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?" The blue dwarf looked at his companion before answering.

"No."

"Would he tell me that you actually know which door leads to the castle and which one leads to certain death?"

"BADADUMMM!" vocalised the guards in unison. Harry just rolled his eyes. The blue guard looked slightly offended by the insinuation but answered nonetheless. "No!"

"Would he tell me that you understand the rules?"

"How dare you, Muggle! Just 'cause you've seen some poncy film you wander through here thinking you know it all -"

"I'm not a Muggle. I'm a half-blood."

"Oh, apologies," the blue dwarf ducked down behind his shield.

"Okay, obviously the film wasn't completely accurate about this place, so why don't you tell me the rules, just so that we're all clear."

The dwarves drew themselves up importantly, their necessity reaffirmed. "The rules!" The red dwarf cleared his throat before continuing. "One door leads to the castle and the other leads to -"

"BADADUMMM... Certain death!"

"One of us always tells the truth and the other always lies. He always lies."

"I do not. I always tell the truth. It's you that lies."

"That's a lie! Anyway, you may only ask questions of one of us and they must be answerable with 'yes' or 'no'. As you have already asked my comrade three questions, you may not ask any questions of me."

"Thank you." The red dwarf approvingly nodded his acknowledgment to Harry, who stepped over to the blue dwarf once more. "Would he tell me that your door always leads to the same place?"

"Yes." The blue dwarf looked a little worried.

"So the door doesn't always lead to the same place, you know where the doors lead and it's your door that leads to the castle."

"You assume that I am lying, but what if I am telling the truth?"

"That's why I asked you what answers he would give, because if you were telling the truth, he would be lying so the answer you gave would still be the wrong one." Harry was not overly convinced by his own logic. He knew the logic itself was sound but also that you couldn't take anything for granted in the Labyrinth.

"So, you want to go through this door?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." The blue guard stepped aside and Harry tentatively pushed the door open, revealing a narrow, high-walled walkway. He tested the ground carefully with his foot but it was solid. He laughed with relief. "Well, that was easy." He stepped over the threshold and immediately disappeared into darkness.

Harry could feel moving things brushing against him and he gave in to them, letting them slow him until they managed to grab hold and his decent into the black pit ceased. "Thank you," he said, slightly breathlessly, to the disembodied hands surrounding him. In front of his nose, four hands moved to form two sightless sockets and a mouth, which started to speak to him.

"What a polite human we have here. Which way will it be?"

"Up please, if it's not too much trouble." Harry was very conscious of his manners, not knowing exactly how deep this hole was.

"So polite." The strange face said happily, before breaking away and helping the other hands lift Harry back to the surface. They deposited him safely back through the blue dwarf's door, which swiftly closed. Harry dusted himself off and walked up to the red dwarf.

"Can I try this one now please?"

"If you're sure..." The dwarf stepped aside.

Harry pushed the door open, walked through and fell straight down another hole. It didn't take Harry long to realise the hands were making no attempt to stop him this time. He grabbed at them, never managing to hold on for long. "Could you help me please, hands?"

"No!" A voice rang out that reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia.

"Why not?" Harry tried to keep the anger from his voice.

"We already helped you once and you made the same mistake again!"

"What mistake? I took the other door, only one door leads to certain death!"

A deeper voice replied this time. "This is nothing to do with picking the right or wrong door."

"What the hell was I supposed to do then?" The anger came out unbidden.

"Jump!" The deep voice laughed and the hands retreated into the wall, leaving Harry to helplessly fall into the oubliette. He retrieved his wand from his pocket in time to slow himself before he hit the bottom.

" _Lumos_." Harry stood and dusted himself off. "Kreacher!" He straightened out his clothes then looked around the oubliette in the dim wand-light. The elf did not appear. "KREACHER!" His voice cracked with the force of his shout, but still there was no sign of the diminutive servant. "Shit!" Harry exclaimed, kicking at the wall. He heard something rattle and raised his wand, noticing for the first time shelves and hooks lining the walls with a variety of devises on them. At first, Harry thought he must be in a torture chamber but as he moved along the wall the truth became apparent, as did the heat in his groin. He saw the ropes and chains hanging, some with leather straps attached and then came the whips and paddles, followed by the slightly more peculiar looking objects on the shelves. Most were familiar and even those that weren't it didn't take Harry very long to figure out what they were for. Harry had never used one, but he knew enough about them to recognise a shelf of assorted plugs when he saw it. "Malfoy, you kinky little bitch." Harry chuckled to himself.

"Don't pretend you're not interested, Potter," a voice drawled out of the darkness. Harry turned but wasn't quick enough. His wand flew from his hand. The oubliette was plunged into darkness before the Goblin King lit the sconces encircling the room. When the world came back into view, Harry was surprised how close Draco had come to him in that brief moment of darkness without him realising. Draco's outfit wasn't quite as decadent this time. His silk blouse still had cascades of fabric flowing from the sleeves and down the front, framing a delicious V-shape of smooth, pale skin almost to Draco's belly button. The blouse was white this time and didn't seem to have any buttons but was held together by a black leather garment, almost like a waistcoat but cut very low. It cinched everything in beautifully around Draco's waist and smoothed the transition from silk ruffles to tight grey jodhpurs, which left Harry having a silent battle with his lower jaw to keep it where it was. The man was breathtaking. Not that it was news to Harry; he'd spent much of his time at Hogwarts admiring Draco's physique. He had even let himself daydream about the undeniably sexy-as-hell body behind those robes, but he was always careful to remember that behind that body was a foul git who enjoyed making the lives of others a misery. Harry clung desperately to that thought now as he felt blood rushing to his groin but standing in a prison cell surrounded by kinky objects, he just couldn't silence that little voice insisting that foul gits must be punished and he wouldn't find a better location than this.

"Like what you see?" There was mischief in his voice.

Harry started and then realised Draco was referring to the objects lining the shelves. He watched as he picked up a reasonably sized green dildo, carelessly turning it from hand to hand as if examining it. Harry breathed deeply, trying to return some of the oxygenated blood to his brain.

"What do I have to do to get out of here?"

Draco laid down the dildo and paced towards Harry, stopping just short of him. "That depends." He cocked his head with a small smirk. Harry kept his expression defiant.

"On?"

The smirk widened and Draco pressed his palm to Harry's chest, trailing slowly down as he walked behind him. His hand stopped at the waistline of Harry's jeans and Harry couldn't help an audible intake of breath as he felt Draco's erection graze his buttock. The blond chuckled and Harry felt his warm breath near his ear.

"What do you _want_ me to make you do to earn your freedom, Harry?" Draco's other hand kneaded at Harry's arse cheek roughly and he groaned at the unexpected contact. "What fantasies have you been holding onto all these years, just for the sake of propriety?" Draco's lips ghosted over his neck, causing him to shudder. His voice dropped to a whisper. "What were you imagining every time you wanked in the Quidditch changing rooms after sneaking a peek at me in the showers?"

Harry blushed and enough blood made its way back to his brain to realise that both of Draco's hands were on him and neither grip could be accommodating a wand.

"Tell me and I'll let you out of here. What is it you most want to do to me, Harry?"

Harry let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Well," he spoke softly, "there are a few things." He elbowed Draco in the stomach as hard as he could and turned, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning him to the wall, his hips keeping the rest of Draco in place. "That was pretty near the top of the list actually." Harry smirked, putting most of his concentration into not rutting against the beautiful blond. Draco fought to hide the pain on his face but he didn't struggle. They both just stared as they waited to regain their breath. Draco was first to speak.

"What was top of the list, in the changing rooms?"

Harry tried to work out what Draco was up to. He searched his pointed features to no avail. With nothing else to go on, Harry's curiosity took hold.

"I wanted to find a use for that filthy mouth," Harry rubbed the considerable length of his erection against Draco's inner thigh for emphasis, "to keep it so busy that you never had time to insult anyone." Draco moaned and pushed his hips against Harry's in return.

"Mm, there's only one thing I love more than giving head and that's a challenge. Feels like my lucky day." Malfoy's hips continued to gyrate against him and Harry wanted nothing more than to capture those dirty lips in his. If only, he thought to himself, he wasn't such a prude. If he'd accept the odd one-night-stand, of which he got offered so many, maybe he wouldn't be so bloody horny that he could be in a dungeon salivating over the vile ferret that had trapped him there. Not that he could really go out on the pull now anyway, even if it was his thing, not with Teddy around the house, it wouldn't be fair—

Shit. Teddy.

Anger boiled up inside him. He let go of Malfoy's wrists but, before the blond could do anything, Harry had a hand too firmly clawed around his bollocks. Draco went stiff. "Do. Not. Move," Harry growled, firmly and unnecessarily. "You vile little toad, Malfoy. You would stoop to prostituting yourself just to get your hands on a little boy?"

Draco swallowed heavily. "Harry—" The grip around his testicles tightened and he winced. Harry reached into Draco's pocket with his free hand and retrieved the blond's wand, which he used to summon his own before throwing Draco's aside. Harry let go of him and stepped back, allowing Draco to double over while keeping his wand pointed at him.

" _Why_ Teddy?" He resented the pain that showed in his voice, but he needed to know.

Draco laughed sarcastically as he straightened as much as he could to look Harry in the eye. "This isn't about Teddy. This started long before Teddy."

"Then what?!" He took half a step forward, wand still raised. "What is this about?"

"If I have to tell you—"

"Fuck you, Malfoy! I haven't got time for this. _Point me_." Harry walked up to the wall his wand had pointed at and blasted a hole in it.

"You've got as much time as I decide, Harry." Harry turned towards him, eyes flaring with anger but it quickly drained and turned to disbelief as the clock that hadn't previously been there sped backwards by an hour. Draco was _giving_ him more time. Harry was dumfounded.

"Why?!" He desperately tried again, wanting to make sense of it all.

"If I have to tell you, then you're not ready to know." With a sad smile, he Disapparated.

Harry brought his hands over his face and massaged his temples with his thumbs as he tried to work out what had just happened. The more he thought about Draco, the more his erection ached against his snug jeans. Eventually, he took a deep breath and carried on through the wall he had blasted and down the path.

"This is not the way!" A deep voice boomed.

"Beware, for the path you take will lead to certain destruction!" warned another. Harry walked on, past the speaking rock faces as they continued in their attempts to throw him off of the right track.

"Kreacher!" Harry had been walking for ten minutes and still didn't know where he was. He was sure he'd passed the same group of talking rocks several times, despite them attempting to disguise their voices and the Four-Point-Spell was just making his wand spin in circles. Consequently, Harry was very relieved when he heard a familiar _pop_ next to him. "There you are!" He smiled down at the elf.

"Master, Kreacher was unable to come to his master's location when he called Kreacher. Kreacher has failed in the task Master set for him. Would Master like Kreacher to punish himself, Sir?" Harry was ready to forgive his servant but couldn't help but notice his odd behaviour. He spoke hurriedly, gazed only at the floor and he couldn't seem to stop worrying the edge of his pillowcase with his long spindly fingers.

"That won't be necessary, Kreacher, but I need you to answer some questions for me." He knelt low in front of Kreacher. "Where were you when I called and you were unable to come?"

Kreacher's brow furrowed and he paused before answering. "Kreacher was where Master had told him to go."

"Name that place."

"Near to the Goblin City, Master." Harry smiled grimly; his suspicions were correct. Kreacher was hiding something.

"Kreacher, who do you serve?"

Frowning, he looked up into Harry's face. "Kreacher serves the noble house of Black."

"Who is your master?"

"Sir is Kreacher's master." Harry was sure he could see the elf fighting a small smirk behind all those wrinkles.

"Name your master."

Kreacher's eyes widened before he composed himself. "Master Harry Potter."

"Name _all_ those who you serve, Kreacher."

"Kreacher serves Master Harry Potter, Mistress Andromeda Tonks, Young Master Ted Lupin, Mistress Narcissa Malfoy and Master Draco Malfoy."

"Why did you betray me? Have I been bad to you?"

"Master Harry has not been bad to Kreacher. Kreacher has served the noble house of Black all of his life. Now, it is empty and Kreacher must serve the noble descendants of the house of Black. Kreacher would not follow any orders that would harm another master." He held his head up proudly, meeting Harry's gaze with certainty.

Harry sighed and placed a gentle hand on the elf's bony shoulder. "I believe that you didn't mean any harm, Kreacher, but Draco _does_. We have to get Teddy out of there; he's not safe in that castle."

"Master Ted looks forward to Master Harry's arrival in the castle." Harry bit his lip.

"Is he scared?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sing the song!" Teddy demanded, smiling as he jumped up and down on the throne of the Goblin King.

"For the last time child, no! I'm not some fancy performing monkey!" Draco's arms flailed around him before resting on his hips as he pouted at the youngster, who'd so easily made himself at home in the castle.

Teddy stopped bouncing and folded his arms, still standing on the seat of the throne and pouting back at Malfoy. "Harry would sing the song..."

Draco scowled. "Well then Harry can sing it when he gets here then, can't he? And don't try that look on me, I invented that look. It won't work." Teddy retracted his lip and looked up at Draco with huge silver-grey eyes and suddenly white-blond hair. "He has my eyes..." Draco mumbled distractedly. "Fine! I'll do the bit at the start of the song, but I'm not singing. Deal?"

"Deal!" Teddy giggled, changing his eyes and hair back to normal and his ears to those of a goblin. "Go on then, you go first." Draco picked him up and placed him gently on the floor.

"You remind me of the babe!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry approached the gap in the hedge cautiously, wand raised. Kreacher had Disapparated as soon as he heard the roar and Harry had a feeling his hopes that the elf wouldn't return to Draco would be in vain. Another roar, louder this time, made loose pebbles and stones patter along the pathways with the reverberations. It was followed by the unmistakable sound of a Clanker, which was accompanied by a harsh and croaky voice, speaking in a painfully slow and exaggerated manner. "You, work! No work, you go bog!" A loud wail of distress issued followed by the grinding of stone and a thud that shook the ground once more. "That's better!" The voice triumphed.

Harry rounded the corner and quickly Stupefied the goblin wielding the Clanker, cautiously turning his wand towards the giant. He was small for a giant but still considerably bigger than Harry. The giant had paused, holding a huge chunk of wall which he seemed to be repairing.

"Grawp?!" Harry exclaimed, trying to figure out if this turn of events was favourable or not. The giant looked happy to hear his name, but then his brow furrowed in confusion. "Harry." He pointed at himself. "Hagrid's friend."

"Friend?" Grawp's smile lit up once more. "Grawp friend?"

"Yes, Grawp, I'm your friend." He smiled back at the large creature, lowering his wand but not putting it away just yet. "Can you see the castle?" Grawp straightened up and dropped his wall chunk so he could shield his eyes from the sun as he looked around. Harry narrowly dodged the falling debris.

"There, castle there!" shouted Grawp as he pointed and hopped from foot to foot, clearly pleased to be helpful.

"Well done, Grawp! I wonder how I can get over this wall though..." Ever helpful, Grawp grabbed a protesting Harry and deposited him gently on the top of the wall. "Well, that works; I guess... looks like a clear path to the city down there, but what about you? This wall will never take your weight..." Grawp made a mournful noise, lowering his head sadly. "Well, maybe we can find a way around, a way both of us can go together. Hang on, I'll have a look." Harry climbed down a staircase to look over the north side of the wall. "I can see a gate," he shouted as he started back up the stairs towards Grawp. He froze suddenly in his tracks and sighed. "Malfoy, what now?"

The blond grinned as he flicked his wand. " _Glisseo_."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You slimy—" But the rest was lost in a surprised yelp as the stairs smoothed beneath Harry's feet and he went sliding down backwards. The last thing Harry heard was Grawp's cry as Harry disappeared into a hole in the wall and spiralled down through darkness.

When the chute finally deposited him back into the open, Harry laid still and waited for the world to stop spinning. As he lay there, he thought about the last thing he had seen as he slid into the black tunnel. He tried to indentify that expression. Concern? Regret? Guilt? Harry rubbed his head, thinking he must have bumped it to be considering that Malfoy could have such emotions when the smell suddenly hit him.

It was the foulest thing Harry had ever smelt, and he'd sat near Neville in Potions. He tried covering his mouth and nose, but the smell was still getting stronger as Harry fought the urge to heave. A noise caught his attention and he saw a brown imp skipping towards him, grinning devilishly. It jumped up, pushing off from some sort of large mushroom and grabbed a lacewing fly out of the air, stuffing it straight into its mouth. It giggled and continued in Harry's direction.

Harry realised why the smell had been getting stronger; it was coming from the imp. It stopped, head tilted to the side and hands clasped behind it's back, still grinning. Harry drew his wand but kept it low. He didn't want to provoke the creature but had a feeling he wouldn't need to. He began walking towards the bog, trying to give the imp a wide berth but it side-stepped to keep ahead of him, even walking through the putrid ooze as if it were merely a puddle. Harry ignored the small creature as he continued through the marshy bog, very careful where he placed his feet. One drop of the bog on his skin and Harry would stink like this forever. Well, that's what the film said and, although Harry had seen that the film wasn't exactly accurate, he wasn't in this case willing to test the theory.

The imp seemed to be getting bored with him, in favour of catching its dinner, but Harry kept it in his peripheral vision all the same. Finally, Harry saw a point to aim for. The landscape ahead of him led up to a low peak with dead trees, a ramshackle house and a poor excuse for a stone bridge. When Harry finally made his way there, he approached cautiously, wand still in hand. Suddenly, the ground started vibrating and Harry turned to see Grawp rumbling towards him at top speed.

"HARRY! FRIEND!" the giant yelled, overjoyed that he'd found him once again. Harry was braced to be picked up and cuddled, or something similar, but another loud voice caught everyone's attentions.

"Hey, who's out there? Show yerselves right now!" The speaker came out of the small door of the ramshackle house, slowly drawing himself up to his full height, almost half that of Grawp's. Harry could just about make out a scowl behind the big bushy beard and unkempt hair, but his eyes lit up as he surveyed the intruders. "Grawpy! Come fer a visit have yer? An' who's wi' yer?" The half-giant walked down the slope towards them.

"Hagrid! What on earth are you doing here?"

"What am I doing 'ere? I live 'ere, Harry. The more proper question is what're _you_ doin' here?"

"I'm here to get Teddy, but - wait, you _live here_?"

"Teddy? Well how in Merlin's name did a lil'un like him get 'ere?!"

"Draco took him, right out of our flat. I'm running out of time and I don't know what he'll do to him if I don't make it—"

"Woah, woah, slow down, Harry. Yeh've got yerself all worked up but there ain't nought to worry about."

"Hagrid, he _took Teddy_. He kidnapped him and you want me to stay calm?"

Hagrid chuckled and Harry shifted from panic and worry to defensive annoyance. "Kidnap? Don't be daft! Mr Malfoy would never touch a single hair on that lad's head."

"Mr Malfoy? Since when did you start calling ex-students by their titles?"

"Since I work fer him is when. Mr Malfoy gimme a home and a new life where I can live with the only family I've got." He indicated Grawp, who had perched on a rock and was having trouble keeping up with the conversation.

"Haggid bruvver." He smiled.

"Hagrid, you've got a tiny... house, that's falling down, you live in a stinking bog full of stinking creatures. Malfoy put you here and you're defending him?!"

"Hey now, I built that house all by meself and I don' think I did a bad job, thank you very much. As fer the stink, yeh get used to it and the creatures are why Mr Malfoy hired me here. He needs them to stay out the city, see? Bad for business to have them just wanderin' round, the goblin traders won't stand it. Now, most business types would just get rid of the whole bog, but not Mr Malfoy. He cares about these poor disgustin' creatures so he hired me to look after 'em and keep 'em in check. Particul'y those pesky imps."

"So, you really like it here?"

"Like it? I love it, Harry! There's flobberworms and lacewing flies and glumbumbles, now they're really fascinatin'. If you go touchin' them without gloves on—"

"Look, Hagrid, it's really great to see you again, but I really can't chat. I've got to find Teddy before it's too late."

"Okay, I understand, but Mr Malfoy is a good man now, Harry, don' you fret it."

"Will you come with me?" he asked the brothers as he approached the bridge. Grawp immediately stood but Hagrid shook his head and stepped in Harry's way.

"Sorry, Harry, but I can' let you cross that bridge." He folded his huge arms.

"But Hagrid, you swore that no one would cross the bridge without your _permission_ , so all you've got to do is say I can cross and you won't be breaking your oath." Hagrid scratched his bushy head.

"No, tha's not right. Mr Malfoy told me that nobody is allowed ter walk over this bridge, not even me!"

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get to the city without crossing the bridge?!" Harry's tone was more exasperated than angry. Suddenly, Grawp started hopping from foot to foot again, knocking Harry off balance dangerously close to the bog's edge.

"Grawp help! Grawp help!" He beamed, as he tucked Hagrid under one arm and scooped Harry up in the other hand, before stepping easily onto the other side of the river in one stride.

"Yer great lug, wha' about Fang? Yer left him over the other side, all by himself!" Harry looked over towards Hagrid's hut and noticed Fang lying outside, asleep and untroubled by the goings on around him. He barely raised his head from his paws as Grawp scooped him up and deposited him at Hagrid's feet. "Well, that's solved it then, come on you lot, let's get goin'."

They hadn't been walking for long when Harry had to call everyone to a halt in order to catch his breath. Fang was also grateful of the stop, having the smallest legs in the group.

"Grawp hungee!" the giant wailed.

"Me too, Grawp." As Harry spoke, Kreacher appeared in front of him holding a peach.

"Kreacher found food for Master." He held out the fruit and bent his head low.

Harry laughed. "Like I'm going to fall for that. Go away and don't come back until I call you." The elf Disapparated and Hagrid looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"That weren't very nice. What would our Hermione say if she heard yeh talkin' to a house elf like tha?"

"You don't understand. This is all copying a film where the girl has to get through the Labyrinth to rescue her half-brother. Malfoy probably filled the peach with a sleeping draught."

"Well if it's all from some film, you'll have no problem solvin' all his puzzles and tricks, eh? 'Cause you're already knowin' what to do."

"Not exactly, in the film she fell for all the King's tricks, until the end..."

"Well then, stop fightin' it Harry, go wi' the story."

"Maybe you're onto something, after Sarah ate the peach she got trapped in a fantasy, but when she escaped, she was right outside the Goblin City. I don't think we could cover that much ground quick enough any other way. Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master?" The elf looked smug.

"Give me the peach." Kreacher handed it over without another word and Harry sat down against a tree then took a cautious bite. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the corner of a blue padded room and quickly assessed his surroundings. No doors, no windows, some sort of padded structure in the corner. He stood up, pausing as his head spun and supporting himself on the wall. Harry heard a strange sort of rumble coming from the corner and quickly drew his wand, edging forward to peer into the pit. The padded structure was filled with multi-coloured plastic balls, some of which were shaking and shifting until finally a blond head broke the surface. Harry pocketed his wand. "So, Sarah gets a masquerade ball, complete with a makeover and I get a kids ball pond?" Harry perched on the edge of the pit. "What happened to you, Draco? You used to be so creative when it came to tormenting me."

Draco was still only a disembodied head in among the balls. "My priorities shifted. I needed to adapt." Harry couldn't read his expression.

"I can't help feeling a little disappointed you didn't make more of an effort for me." Draco scowled as he silently cast the balls aside to reach the edge of the pit and sit next to Harry.

"Harry, this whole charade has been nothing _but_ effort and it was all for you."

"And I don't even get a party and a pretty dress?" Harry made puppy dog eyes but couldn't help a smirk breaking through.

Draco lent forward and lowered his head, looking at Harry through his eyelashes. "Now who's the kinky little bitch, Potter? I didn't figure you for the dress-up type. Then again I figured you'd had quite enough of being the centre of the attention so your perfect fantasy wouldn't be all eyes on you at a party, yet your whining begs to differ."

"Oh, so, it wasn't laziness then." Harry purposely sounded sceptical. "So, where did you get the idea that a ball pit _would_ be my perfect fantasy?"

Draco rested his leg up on the padded surface to sit square to Harry. "We're very alike, Harry." The brunette scoffed but Draco kept his voice level. "Hear me out. We _are_ very alike. We grew up scared in the only place we could call home. We were constantly punished, just for being ourselves, and then we got to Hogwarts where everyone was full of presumptions and expectations. We were never just kids... and I miss that every single day."

"And a quick romp in a ball pit is supposed to solve all that?"

"Is everything about sex with you?"

"Says the guy with the S&M dungeon..."

"That was just to get your attention."

Harry shot Draco a look of warning. "You had that when you kidnapped my godson."

"Okay then, it was to get your interest."

"To distract me from finding Teddy."

Draco sighed. "I told you before. This isn't about Teddy."

Harry shot to his feet. "Well it is for me, Draco! You came into our home and took my little boy away! That's the only thing in the world that matters right now, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that." Harry could feel tears of frustration threatening.

Draco looked sympathetic as he stood. "Harry, he's not _your_ little boy. You're only his god father."

"I'm his legal guardian!" He turned on Draco but stilled himself. Harry knew he needed Draco conscious to get Teddy back.

"Yes, I know..." Draco stepped towards him tentatively, flat palms held up unthreateningly. "But you're not his dad, Harry. You'll never be his dad. You're not even flesh and blood."

Finally, the tears broke through as Harry slumped against the wall. "No. I'm not his dad, and he'll probably never want to call me Dad and that hurts a bit, but it doesn't matter. The reason it hurts is I love him. We're all each other has and that's a bond stronger than blood." Harry straightened himself up and walked determinedly up to Malfoy. "Say what you like about the arrangement, I know the truth. Give me back my son."

Draco's eyes softened and he reached into his pocket. Harry's wand was at his throat in an instant and Draco froze but didn't seem panicked. "Do you want me to get him or not?" Harry pulled back but kept his wand trained on him. With a flick of Draco's wand, the wall behind the ball pit disappeared and revealed the rest of the room.

"Where is my son?"

"Harry!" Came a giggle from above.

"Teddy?!" Harry looked up, startled to see Teddy on a gravity-defying soft staircase. He glared at Draco who held his hands up once more in innocence.

"This was his idea, honestly. I was just going to hand him over but he wanted to finish the story properly." Harry sighed and smiled up at Teddy.

"Come on, Teddy. Let's go home."

"Nah uh!" Teddy folded his arms defiantly. "You've gotta come and get me, like the movie."

"There wasn't a soft play room in the film!" He tried his best to look serious.

"I know, but I made it better!" Teddy's impish grin broke through Harry's resolve.

"Right, that's it mister. I'm coming in!" Harry ran eagerly towards the wall of the complicated enclosure, but there were no openings in the protective net. "Okay, what gives?"

Draco grinned and dove into the ball pit, emerging on the other side of the net some rumbling and shifting of plastic balls later. "Race you," he challenged. Harry's face fell. "No, no, no! Not like that, he's all yours... Just a bit of competitive fun, for old times sake?"

"That's idiotic," Harry replied flatly. He climbed into the ball pond, crawled out the other side and started up a staircase before turning back to Draco. "Besides, you won't fit through here with that ridiculous hairstyle." Quick as a flash, Harry's grin disappeared up the stairs and through a tunnel.

"You're on."

It was tiring, crawling and climbing through the spongy maze and wriggling through tubes and ball pits. Now and then, he would catch a glimpse of Teddy running beneath him through a slalom or Draco trying to disentangle his boot heel from the climbing net and it would spurn him on. Hopefully, he called out for Teddy and the child replied, it sounded as though he was just round the corner. From a trapdoor, Draco appeared on Harry's right. They looked at each other before scrambling around the corner towards Teddy's voice as quickly as they could - falling straight into a pit filled with balloons. Teddy was on the opposite ledge, one end of a knotted rope in his hands, grinning down into the hole. Harry put his hands on his hips and tried to look serious, which wasn't easy when up to his nipples in balloons.

"Teddy... Let the rope down."

"Nah uh! Finish the story prop'ly with Uncle Draco."

" _Uncle_ Draco?"

"His idea! Again..."

"Draco —" He had turned to look at the man who had just spoken, but Harry could see nothing but balloons in various colours. "Draco!" He waved his arms around, trying to dispel the balloons from his path. "Bloody things..." he muttered, so that Teddy wouldn't hear.

"Come on, Harry. Let's not disappoint the boy." The voice was right behind him, but when Harry turned there was only a flurry of balloons. He followed quickly, trying to hear where Draco was ahead of him.

"So _now_ it's about Teddy?" Harry closed his eyes as a barrage of balloons whizzed around him. When he opened his eyes, the balloons were hovering above them, creating a ceiling between the men and Teddy, and Draco was so close that Harry found it difficult to focus on him.

" _No_." There was something slightly desperate in his eyes as he brought up a hand to rest on Harry's cheek. "It's about _you_. It's _always_ been about you." His hand moved to the back of Harry's neck as he lent in and kissed him gently. It took Harry a moment to register what was happening. It took a moment more for his brain to consider that Teddy was nearby and this was _Malfoy_. He took a step back, finally able to focus on a bewildered and dejected looking Goblin King.

"Why did you take Teddy?"

"I— I just wanted to see you." Harry couldn't remember ever hearing Draco falter before. He was always so sure of himself, so confident, before now.

"You couldn't have just owled like a normal person?" Harry smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "As if you wouldn't have chucked it as soon as you saw who it was from."

"Uh... Maybe."

"I needed time, to show you who I really am."

"A kidnapping, stair shifting, elf manipulating pretty boy with a kinky streak?"

"I was going more for a wealthy king who's good with kids, kind to creatures and half-bloods with a fabulous fashion sense," he smirked, "and a kinky streak."

"So, what now?"

"Well, it's up to you. We can stand here chatting or get on with the story and you can take Teddy home."

Harry shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Let's get this show on the road then." Draco spelled the balloon ceiling around them in a circle so that Teddy came back into view.

"Give me the child."

"Harry, beware, I have been generous up until now. I can be cruel."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything! Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken and I took him. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to expectations. Isn't that generous?" Draco raged for Teddy's benefit, but his eyes told the truth and they stayed locked with Harry's.

"Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom-"

"Stop! Look, Harry, look what I can offer you. Your dreams." With a flick of his wand, Draco parted the balloons and revealed the Mirror of Erised. Harry stepped up to the mirror, aware that Draco was watching him intently. There he was and there was Teddy, a few years older, trying to mount his first real broom. The Mirror pair were smiling and laughing, but Harry felt far from joyful. Between Teddy and himself there was a void, as if something was missing from the picture. Draco stepped up from behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled and turned to face Draco as he took hold of his hand.

"My kingdom is great but that doesn't matter."

"Say your right words!" shouted Teddy, jumping up and down.

Harry kept his eyes on Draco. "I can't, Teddy. It's not true. He _does_ have power over me." Harry closed the gap, crushing his lips to Draco's and opening willingly when Draco trailed his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. The pair didn't notice that the floor had moved, bringing them level with Teddy, until they felt his arms wrapped around their legs.

"Yay! Does this mean we stay here forever?" Harry scooped him up in his arms.

"We can't stay here, squirt. We've got to go home." Teddy's bottom lip started to wobble.

"But—!"

"Now now, goblin babes don't sulk. You be a good boy for Harry and maybe he'll let you come visit some time. But first, haven't you forgotten something?"

"Oh yeah!" Teddy wriggled round in Harry's grip to face him, looking very serious. "Harry, I have an 'portant question for you. Will you be my Daddy?"

Harry welled up and held the boy tight so that he wouldn't notice, kissing him on the forehead. "I already am, Ted, and I always will be."

The youngster hugged him back. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Let's go home." With that, they Disapparated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A fire sparked up in the grate. "Hello?" The face among the flames tried to look around but the room seemed to be empty. "Harry? I— I just wanted to say, goodbye and if you, if you ever need me, for any reason at all, just—"

"I need you, Draco." The voice behind him made Draco jump away from the fireplace and he turned to see Harry walking towards him across the throne room. "Ever since Hogwarts, my life has been empty. I thought I was just missing that feeling of belonging somewhere, feeling at home, but now I have a home and a son, and it's still not right but now I know why. I need _you_." Harry stopped just in front of him.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He grinned as Harry engulfed him in his arms and they kissed, tongues and hands exploring wherever they could reach. Harry broke away, kissed along his jaw and began nibbling on his earlobe.

"So, where is the royal bedchamber?" he whispered mischievously.

"Right over the other side of the castle; let's just stay here." His voice was breathy as Harry kissed at his neck.

"Just Apparate us there," Harry chuckled between kisses.

"But I wanna do it here... On the throne!" Came the whiny reply as Harry pulled away to look at him.

"Next time." He kissed him on the nose before returning his attention's to Draco's neck. The room swirled and they were in Draco's bedroom. The room was unlike the rest of the castle, built from stone. The walls were white and the floor marble, decorated with Slytherin-green wall hangings, carpet, curtains and bed covers, with silver trim. Draco had already undone Harry's buttons and was starting on his jeans as Harry shrugged his nightshirt from his shoulders. Harry had been fumbling around Draco's waistcoat for some time but still hadn't managed to figure out how to undo it. He held Draco's wrist as he was in the process of lowering the brunette's trousers and retrieved his wand from the pocket.

"Feeling impatient?" Draco teased.

Harry grinned and with a wordless spell, both stood there naked. "I prefer eager." He pressed their bodies together and moved Draco towards the bed, letting him fall upon it before straddling him for another kiss. As they kissed, their hands explored each other's bodies, eliciting moans and gasps as they ground against each other. Draco started to wriggle and struggle under Harry's ministrations.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat up, still straddling Draco who pulled in vain at the stronger man's thighs.

"Nothing, get off me." Harry rolled off Draco, looking concerned until Draco settled himself in Harry's lap and continued to kiss him. "You spent so long dreaming about it, I thought it about time I show you what this filthy mouth is really capable of." Encouraged by Draco's shoving and prodding, Harry scooted back and lent against the ornate mahogany headboard as Draco trailed kisses down his torso. Harry's fingers carded through Draco's wild blond hair and held his breath as he kissed and licked a hot trail up the underside of his cock.

He whimpered when Draco finally wrapped his lips around the head and tongued it teasingly. He fought the temptation to thrust up into the warm, willing mouth but couldn't stop himself tugging at Draco's hair. When Draco set a painfully slow pace, sliding his tongue up and down Harry's length as he sucked, Harry lost all sense of control. He writhed and moaned, silently begging for more, faster. His cock hit the back of Draco's throat and as Harry chased his release, Draco pulled away, leaving Harry groaning as his orgasm ebbed. Draco quickly captured his lips as Harry recovered, slightly abashed that he'd almost peaked so soon. He soon forgot his worries as Draco rocked against him. Harry deftly reversed their positions, kissing him deeply and urging Draco's legs apart with his knee.

" _Accio lube_." A tube flew from a draw into Harry's hand. He leant down to resume the kiss while his hands worked their way down his lover's body. He rubbed the length of Draco's cock briefly before trailing his hand down, further parting Draco's legs. As he opened the lube, he felt Draco's muscles tense and pulled away, looking at the blond with concern. "Have you, I mean you have, er, you know... before, haven't you?"

"I'm not a bloody virgin, if that's what you're implying," Draco scoffed.

"You just seem a bit nervous... Wait, do you usually top?"

"Merlin no!" He laughed. "Will you stop worrying? It's just been a while, I'm fine, really." He leant up and kissed Harry deeply, stroking his cock.

"Okay, I'll be gentle."

Draco stilled his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare!" Harry grinned and grabbed the lube. He kissed Draco as he slid the first finger into him, watching his face carefully. He relaxed quickly and Harry inserted another, scissoring slowly and barely brushing Draco's prostate.

Draco writhed beneath him, breathing heavily. "Merlin, w—what are you waiting for, Potter, a written i—invitation?"

"Well..." He thrust his fingers against his prostate and watched Draco arch and moan. Draco took a hold of Harry's face and kissed him hard, pulling back to look into his emerald eyes.

"Fuck me, Harry. _Please_." He tugged roughly at Harry's aching cock and lifted his legs as Harry got in position. Eyes locked, Harry pushed slowly into Draco. He took a deep breath, fighting the urge to thrust so that Draco could adjust. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco gave a small nod and Harry pushed in fully, leaning down to capture Draco's lips for the briefest of moments before starting a fast pace. Draco clawed at his back and thighs as both their moans echoed around the room. Harry was lost, completely consumed by the feeling of being surrounded by Draco. Too soon it seemed that Draco clenched around Harry, dragging the brunette's orgasm from him at the same time and Draco's name from his lips.

A shiver ran through Draco as Harry pulled out and lay down next to him. He pulled Draco against him and Draco willingly obliged, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry swept the stray blond hairs from his forehead and Draco looked up, kissing him tenderly. "Do you need to leave?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Teddy?"

"He's fine. Molly's got him 'til tomorrow afternoon but I can't make a habit of this." He squeezed Draco tightly. "Although, I am pretty good with Silencing spells." He smiled down at his lover.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such a tease."

"You can talk!" Harry laughed. "Teddy asked me to invite you over Friday night for dinner and a game. He's demanded I cook turkey dinosaurs and chips for you. Not exactly gourmet but he's four. He doesn't know any better."

"Sounds perfect. What's the game?" He yawned.

"Do you really have to ask?" Draco looked bemused.

"Isn't he a bit young for that?"

"You try telling him that!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was drying the last plate and Draco putting away the cutlery as Teddy ran excitedly back into the kitchen waving the box above his head.

"I say, does anyone want to play Scrabble?"

 

_Fin_


End file.
